Blue Sharingan
by deamondragonsclaw
Summary: What if the Uchiha weren't the only clan with the Sharingan? What if the Uzumaki clan had the Sharingan? How would this affect the shinobi world? read and find out. Naruto Harem, Alive Kushina and Mikoto, rate M for safty


**Hey what's up, this is one of my own challenge's that's up on my profile I hope you enjoy.**

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

**"Bijuu/Jinchurikki talking"**

**I don't own Naruto**

It was a nice warm morning in the village of Konoha, the sun was slowly rising over the tree, the shop owners were opening their doors for business, the shinobi were roof hopping in order to get to their post or to get missions, children were running towards the academy, and five figures were headed towards the village gate.

"Well we're finally home," said one of the figures who was obviously male. He was about fifteen with spiky shoulder length blonde hair and cauldron blue eyes. He was wearing a pair of black pants and a black muscle shirt with the Uzumaki clan symbol on the back, over which was strapped a giant sword wrapped in bandages with a skull on the handle. He was Naruto Uzumaki.

"Yeah, it sure has been a while," said the second figure, who was obviously female by here build. She appeared to be about fifteen, had long black hair that reached the middle of her back and onyx black eyes. She was wearing black shorts under a black skirt and a black shirt with the Uchiha clan symbol on the back, and what looked like a giant butcher knife strapped to her back. She was Sasuki Uchiha.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see you village, from what you told me it sound really nice," said the third figure who was also female. She was about fifteen, had long blonde hair bound with taut bandages and light green eyes. She was wearing a pair of black pants and a black shirt with the Uzumaki clan symbol on the back over which a giant sword wrapped in bandages with two handles was strapped. She was Yugito Nii Uzumaki.

"Oh it is," said one Kushina Uzumaki. She was wearing a standard jonin uniform with a red katana strapped to her back. Next to her was Mikoto Uchiha, who was also wearing a standard jonin uniform. "The only problem was that the fourth Hokage like to sleep around, as evident by you and Sasuki," Kushina scowled thinking about her late 'husband'.

You see, Kushina was a member of the Uzumaki clan, who was the sister clan of the Uchiha's since the founders of both clans were brothers who had the Sharingan; though the Uzumaki's Sharingan turned their eyes sapphire blue while the Uchiha's turned ruby red.

When Kushina turned five, she was brought to Konoha in order to become the next Jinchurikki for Kurama, the Kyubi no Kitsune. When she became a genin she was capture by Kumo but rescued by Minato Namikaze, who later became her husband in secret.

The reason she was angry at her 'husband' was because he had slept with an Uzumaki refuge, while on a mission to Kumo, which resulted in Yugito, a month after that he slept with Mikoto while her husband Fugaku was away on a mission, which resulted in Sasuki, who was born three months before her son Naruto.

"That and the council," Mikoto said getting a nod from Kushina.

You see after she was born, Fugaku had a genjutsu seal placed on her, making her look like a boy, which would break when she activated her Sharingan. After the Uchiha massacre, which left only Sasuki and Mikoto alive, she activated her Sharingan, which broke the genjutsu seal.

Once the council found out that there were two female Uchiha left they demanded that they both, along with Kushina, be engaged to Naruto, who had also unlocked his Sharingan the night of the Uchiha massacre, in order to keep the Sharingan alive.

Both Kushina and Mikoto agreed to it, if only to shut the civilians up. Of course, they didn't agree without some conditions, which they were currently returning from.

"Halt, state your business for coming to Konoha," said one of the gate guards, before realizing that it was the head of the Uzumaki and Uchiha clans. "Oh, lady Kushina, lady Mikoto, welcome back, the Hokage has been expecting you," he said getting a nod from the two clan heads.

After passing the gate, the group of five headed towards the Hokage's tower, getting surprised look from the shinobi who recognized the three blades the teens were carrying on their backs.

Within his office, Sarutobi Hiruzen, was sitting in his desk battling his greatest enemy, _paper work_ when a knock on the door caught his attention.

"_Finally a distraction from this hell,"_ he thought looking up. "Enter," his eyes widened and a smile crossed his face at the sight of the people entering his office. "Ah, Kushina, Mikoto welcome back, I trust your training trip went well," both women nodded their heads as the old man motioned for the ANBU to leave before putting up a silencing seal. "Very well, please report."

"Well, after leaving Konoha we headed for Kumo, since A was an old friend of Minato's, even if they were rivals," Kushina smirked remembering A's face and warm welcome. "While in Kumo we discovered that Minato, while on a diplomatic, had slept with an Uzumaki refuge who had become a Kumo kunoichi, and this young lady was the result," she motioned at Yugito who gave a small bow.

"After meeting Yugito, who is the Jinchurikki of the Nibi, we stayed in Kumo for about a year while Naruto and Yugito learnt to use their Bijuu's chakra, while all three of them learnt to use their Sharingan properly," Mikoto smiled as all three teens flashed their Sharingan, Sasuki's was ruby red with three tomoes spinning lazily, while Naruto and Yugito's were sapphire blue with three tomoes. "As you can see they all have fully matured Sharingan and are quite skilled in using them."

"After leaving Kumo, Yugito joining use as per the arranged marriage contract Minato made between my son and a girl of his choice, we headed to Kiri to meet with my friend Mei Terumi," Kushina said with a small smile. "Of course, we arrived as the rebels were preparing for an attack on Kiri; when Naruto and Yugito saw the destruction, both lost control and went into their second Jinchurikki form or the 'Blood Cloak', and nearly whipped out all of Kiri and the blood rebels forces."

"Luckily, Kushina was able to restrain both of them and Yagura with her chakra chains allowing me time to calm them down with my Sharingan," Mikoto said as the two rubbed the back of their heads in embarrassment. "After that, Mei became the Mizukage and ordered the Sanbi to be pulled out of Yagura, she allowed it to be sealed inside Sasuki here," the younger Uchiha blushed as she showed the seal on her stomach.

"Yeah, Mei was awesome; she gave us these swords and made us honorary swordsmen of the mist," Naruto grinned showing of the shark like teeth that marked them as a member of the seven, aside from the swords.

"Once the blood war in Kiri was over, we stayed for three years, allowing all three of them to learn more about the blades they wield, the Samehada wielded by Naruto and taken from Kisame Hoshigaki, the Kubikiribocho wielded by Sasuki and taken from Zabuza Momochi, and the Hiramekarei wielded by Yugito and taken from Mangetsu Hōzuki," Kushina said as the three grinned, showing their shark like teeth, as the grabbed the swords on their backs.

"After that we wondered the elemental nations for the last four years," Mikoto said with a smile. "While we wondered around, we met up with Tsunade, who taught them everything she knew about medical ninjutsu, after Naruto beat her in a bet."

"You beat got Tsunade to make a bet with you?" he asked surprised, wondering how an eleven year old, at the time of the bet, could convince one of the Sannin, one of three of the strongest shinobi in the world, to make a bet with him.

"It was easy; we met her at a hot spring in Yugakure, and I bet her that I could catch a pervert before her, if I won she had to teach us all she knew about Medical ninjutsu then come back here, if she one I would pay of all of her debts," Naruto smirked getting wide eyes from the Hokage, who knew the size of Tsunade's gambling debts. "She took the bet and I led her to where a white haired man was peeking on the woman's side of the hot spring; once she saw him she beat the carp out of him, along with mom and Mikoto, before they sent him flying somewhere."

Sarutobi paled at that information, he knew immediately who it was and sent a small prayer to his student Jiraiya, knowing full well to never piss of Tsunade, Kushina or Mikoto, and definitely knowing to never piss them of when their altogether, he shuttered at the thought.

"That explains why she returned a month ago," he said getting a nod from the five Sharingan wielders.

"Yes we also discovered something very interesting while with her," Kushina said getting a raised eyebrow from him. "She ran blood tests on all of us, Yugito helping her get over her hemophobia, and she found that all three of them have Senju blood," this shocked Sarutobi, how could three children have Senju when neither of their parent were… it hit him, Minato was a Senju.

"Minato was a Senju," he said getting a nod from Kushina and Mikoto. "But how, Minato was an orphan, and we never knew who his parents were?"

"Well Tsunade suspects that he's her son," Mikoto said getting a confused look from the Hokage and the three teens, the Hokage who knew that Tsunade had a son that was reported to have died in an attack from Iwa, and the three teens having never heard that Tsunade had a son.

"That would explain how they have Senju DNA," he said seriously glancing at the three teens. "Does this mean that they have the Senju bloodline as well?" he asked genuinely curious, getting a raised eyebrow from the three.

"Surprisingly enough, yes," Kushina smiled, again getting confused looks from the three. "Sigh, the Senju blood line is chakra control, they all have huge chakra reserves and their bloodline gives them pure control, which is how Hashirama could control wood and Tobimaru could pull water out of the air; the Senju clan bloodline is perfect chakra control, it even made combining two elements together like an elemental bloodline a lot easier, which is where Hashirama's wood release came from."

"Wow, so does that mean that I can combine my lightning and water release and use storm release like Darui of boil like Mei by combining my fire and water release?" Yugito asked with wide eyes.

"That's right," Mikoto smirked. "We realized you three had the Senju bloodline when you began learning medical jutsu, since it take's excellent chakra control and as Jinchurikki, that would have normally been impossible."

"Well we can discuss that later," the Hokage said getting their attention. "Right now we should decide where to place you three," he glanced at the three teens, who raised their eyebrows in confusion. "You three are to skilled for the academy, and the genin exams where earlier this morning, so you already missed that, and I can't have Mikoto or Kushina take you as a genin team since they already know all you have to offer."

"Well why not give them to Anko?" Mikoto asked getting a raised eyebrow from the old Hokage and Kushina. "Anko is very good in speed, not as good as Gai, but she should be able to help them with their speed, plus they have no practice in torture and interrogation."

"While that is true I was thinking more of having them work without a sensei," Kushina said getting an 'are you crazy look' from the Hokage. "They have trained under myself, Mikoto, Tsunade, Mei Terumi the Mizukage, Ameyuri Ringo the leader of the seven swordsmen of the mist and wielder of the Kiba, Ao the head of Kiri's hunter corps, A the Raikage, Killer B the Hachibi Jinchurikki, Darui taught them the black lightning, not to mention that they have the Sharingan and both of their 'fathers' prized jutsu," this caused the Hokage to blink, he didn't know that the three knew their fathers jutsu.

"Yeah, come on old man, we're strong, not to mention that we've already had our first kills," Sasuki said as all three flashed back to their first kill, causing them all to shutter.

"Well then, I suppose that congratulations are in order," he said pulling out three headbands from his desk. "From this moment forward, all three of you are officially genin of the hidden leaf, and now form genin team Sharingan, so congratulations, I expect to see all five of you in one week to begin taking missions," the three genin smirked and put their headbands on before the five Sharingan users left the office, heading towards their home.

Over the next week the three teen Sharingan users spent their time relaxing and learning the layout of the village. Naruto even got a fangirl named Tenten, this happened when he walked into the weapon store her family ran in order to get some senbon, once she saw the Samehada on his back she went fangirl mode over it, begging him to see it.

Yugito and Sasuki had also made a fanboy named Kiba Inuzuka, who was sent to the hospital with both his arms and legs broken in three different places, a few broken ribs after he grabbed their asses.

The three had also met some other Konoha shinobi such as Kurenai Yuhi, Anko Mitarashi, Yugao Uzuki, Hana and Tsume Inuzuka, both of whom apologized to Yugito and Sasuki for Kiba's action, Might Gai and mini clone Rock Lee, Ibiki Morino, and Kakashi Hatake, who upon realizing who they were begged to be their jonin instructor which they agreed to after he begged for over three days.

After their week of, the three were headed towards the Hokage tower in order to get their first mission.

"Hey old man, we're here for our first mission," Naruto said as they entered the office, where they found Tsume, Kakashi, Kurenai and three teens, one of whom was Kiba, who was hiding behind the Aburame at the sight of Yugito and Sasuki. "What's going on old man, and who are the gaki's?"

"Well Naruto, I am sending you three on a mission with team eight here," he motioned to the three genin. "They are Kiba Inuzuka," the boy with a dog next to him peeked out from behind the Aburame, still shaking, "Shino Aburame," the Aburame nodded his head in their direction, "And Hinata Hyuga," the Hyuga girl nodded her head, her cheeks a little pink which got a small smirk from Sasuki and Yugito, who glanced at each other and gave a small nod.

"Um, it's nice to meet you all," Naruto said nodding his head before turning to the old man. "But I thought we would be going on a mission, not watching some genin."

"Well actually Naruto, only Yugito will be going with Kurenai and Team eight," the three Jinchurikki raised an eyebrow at this. "You and Sasuki will be going with Kakashi and Tsume to Taki, for a treaty and to pick up someone, Tsume will explain your mission on the way there."

"Alright you two go get packed for a week long mission and meet us at the gate in one hour," Tsume said before grabbing Kakashi and forcing him to look her in the eye. "And if you're so much as a minute late, I will neuter you with a rusty kunai."

An hour later, the four were standing in front of the gate as Tsume explained their mission.

"Alright our mission is to take this treaty to Taki, in order for their leader to sign, then we will escort a girl named Fu, who was chosen for a political marriage, back here, understood?" they all nodded their heads. "Alright then let's move out," she said as they headed out the gate.

**Hey everyone I hope you enjoyed and please review.**

**Naruto's Harem: Sasuki(female Sasuke) Yugito, Kushina, Mikoto.**


End file.
